


(podfic of) Try Wearing a Corset

by Crazybutsound, jedusaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Corsetry, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," says Erica.</p><p>"The side effects," says Derek. "The symptoms. All of it."</p><p>Erica pushes him backwards, out of her space. "I said <i>no</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Try Wearing a Corset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/gifts).



> Written by the super talented [jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) especially for me to record for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). I was very excited to work with her on this project, as she never fails to write exactly what I want to read. Once again, her ficlet was even better than I could have hoped for. So if you listen to this and like the story, please let her know!

**Length:** 8m:07s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (7.7MB) // M4B (16MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Try%20Wearing%20a%20Corset.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Try%20Wearing%20a%20Corset.m4b)


End file.
